


Hidden telephone number

by jajafilm



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: hidden identity, unexpected call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is crossover Supernatural and NCIS. Gibbs has an unexpected call? Who unexpectedly called and what he wants to know? It is possible that our scary boss is hiding something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden telephone number

# Hidden telephone number

 

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had behind the successful closure of the next case, he was packing and looking forward to going home to be able to work again on his boat when suddenly vibrated cellphone in his jacket pocket. _No, no another case..._ he thought, but he took the phone and glanced at the caller ID. Hidden telephone number... _Better and better!_ With a sigh, he took the call.

“Gibbs,” he said.

“Jethro, you don't know how I like hear you,” said a voice from the other end and experienced NCIS agent was frozen.

“Sir,” Gibbs whispered. No matter how many years it was, the man on the other line will always be his captain. “Some problem?” NCIS agent went straight to the point.

From the other end of the line came the sarcastic laughter. “No, everything is fine,” _Oh, yeah, definitely, in ten years I have not heard more obvious lie._ Gibbs thought, but didn't comment. “Just I call you that ... I...” the second man hesitated what to say. “I just wanted to ask, how is he?”

Gibbs glanced over a few tables at the oldest Winchester's boy, who instead of packing things still nudging his colleagues Ziva and Mcgee.

“Yeah, he is fine.”

 


End file.
